


Conclusions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fmagiftexchange, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Riza realizes the similarities between herself and Ran Fan.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

The girl’s tears had stopped abruptly, though the marks still gleamed on her cheeks. Something in her expression was chilling as she stared up at the ceiling of the car, moving through the dark country roads leading back toward Central City. Riza knew a warrior when she saw one, recognized the remorse the girl showed in leaving behind the one she was sworn to protect.

Riza understood exactly how she felt. When she had agreed to watch Mustang’s back, she had realized that there were times when he might go in a direction where she would be unable to follow him. During the hunt for Barry the Chopper’s body and the homunculi, Riza had believed Mustang was dead. She had lost hope, had been willing in that instant to court death rather than live.

She vowed to herself this girl wouldn’t have the chance. Death came soon enough, and life was precious. And from the way the Xingese prince had looked at the girl, Riza knew he’d want her to live. The same way Mustang would want her to, should something happen to him, so his work would carry on, beyond his own death.

From the look in the girl’s eyes, Riza thought she’d come to that conclusion, far earlier than she ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tsukihime_San for the Halloween 2011 exchange at the live journal community, FMAGiftExchange.


End file.
